


Ice Attack

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “Your hands are freezing!” with Schneep and MarvinRequested on Tumblr by Anonymous
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 28





	Ice Attack

It was shocking to see Schneep out of his office doing something other than mindlessly making himself another cup of coffee. Marvin was even more surprised when the other ego shuffled his way over to the couch and sat down beside him, taking his glasses off to rub tiredly at his eyes. Worried about scaring Schneep off, Marvin had wordlessly lifted the edge of the blanket he was curled up in. He watched with barely concealed joy as his brother slid himself over and under it, closing the distance between them further to snuggle into Marvin’s side, mumbling something under his breath in German. Most likely thank you, if Marvin had to guess. 

He’d been too scared to move after that, turning to blankly stare at whatever movie he was watching earlier, acutely aware of the warmth and breathing to his right. Schneep put his head on Marvin’s shoulder, pale blue eyes fluttering as he tried to stay awake. Marvin was just beginning to feel comfortable enough to move when Schneep suddenly stuck his hands under Marvin’s shirt and up along his back. The magician’s eyes widened, the cold not registering for a split second, and then his pupils dilated as he lept away from Schneep with a startled yowl. 

“Ah! Your hands are freezing!”

Schneep, the bastard, was laughing, looking fully awake and coherent as he snickered and snorted into the crook of his arm, slapping his knee with the other. 

“You should have seen look on face! Your eyes were size of dinner plates!” 


End file.
